Hong Kong
PLEASE NOT THAT THE INFORMATION PROVIDED IS NOT TRUE. FOR ROLEPLAYING PURPOSES. The Republic of Hong Kong is a country south of China, located on the South China Sea. Hong Kong was owned by many empires, some including Japan and Britian. The British had captured Hong Kong and had sined a traty in the 1970, saying that they could own the Hong Kong islands for 99 years, and would give back (havdover) the lands back to China in the Sino-British Joint Declaration. Macau was captured by Portugal from the mid 1500s, was returned back to China on the 20th of December, 1999 from their Sino-Portuguese Joint Declaration. After, China decided to make the two cities, Hong Kong and Macau into a province called SAR (Special Administrative Region), China. Later in March 5th, 2032 the province of SAR, China protests to be their own independant country, and over a long talk and convincing, The Republic of Hong Kong becomes its own country in the 27th of November 2032. As a result, The Republic of Hong Kong would celebrate their independence yearly on the exact same day, on November 27. Culture 1. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Culture_of_Hong_Kong 2. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Culture_of_Macau Education and Health In The Repubublic of Hong Kong, education is the top priority. Education is free from grades K-12, thus there would be many school and univeristy, such as University of Hong Kong, located in Hong Kong. Many libraries would be constructed and built in the country, and thus many would attend school. There are many h ospitals, including some of public and private hospitals. There are over 50 hospitals in the country, providing aid and health care to the country. Government The two cities are run on two different legislatures, and the two legislative representative would meet up at the Macau Legislative Assembly to disscus about their problems, and then advise the Chief Executive (this would only apply for enforcing laws, building a new building/project, etc.). Two Legislature Officials would come to Macau's Legislature Assembly along with the Chief Executive and discuss about relations of world problems. The Cheif Executive would decide on the topics and discuss them at organizations (this only applies if the Legilatires has ideas about that the Chief Executive would say about in a organization, meeting, opening, etc.). Military ~Blank~ Finance 1. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hong_Kong_economy 2. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Macau Many comapnies in The Republic of Hong Kong contribute to the wealth known in the country. Transportation In The Republic of Hong Kong the main transportation provided to the citizens are subways, ferries, taxis and cars. a company in The Republic of Hong Kong that owns ferries to transport citizens from Hong Kong to Macau.]] The Republic of Hong Kong also has 2 airports, one in the two cities. The two airports are used for pulic and military use. Public for passenger travel and business cargo. And, military to bring in military cargo. Tourism 1. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tourism_in_Hong_Kong 2. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tourism_in_Macau In The Republic of Hong Kong, tourism contributes to the famous country. Orgaizations Allies MORE INFO AT WIKIPEDIA. THANKS FOR READING!~~